Los Niños de Nadie
by La Dama Azul de Konoha
Summary: Sakura no quiere costosos juguetes, si no el cariño de sus padres. TenTen posee cariño, pero no los recursos necesarios para tener una vida digna. Y así como ellas, hay muchos pequeños mas que son abandonados, votados sin ningun miramiento a la cruel vida que no saben enfrentar, convirtiendose poco a poco en los niños de nadie. Universo Alternativo.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de papá Kishimoto. La historia está basada en un corto con el mismo nombre que de igual manera no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Los niños de nadie**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Olvídalo, yo no quiero a ese bastardo viviendo aquí!- grito furica la mujer pelirrosa.

-¡Es mi hijo!- le respondió fuertemente el hombre ojiverde.

-¡Pero no el mío!- contraataco sin acordarse que su pequeña hija de siete años estaba afuera de la cocina, donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fuerte discusión.

-¡Eso no importa, es el medio hermano de Sakura, y ella necesita a alguien con quien convivir!- refuto el pelinegro.

-¡Nunca permitiré que ese mocoso se le acerque a mi hija!- los ojos caoba de la fémina resplandecían con decisión y furia, una combinación peligrosa.

-¡Sakura también es mi hija!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Afuera de la cocina, una infanta pelirrosa de grandes ojos verde jade estaba sentada en un pequeño y fino banquito blanco, sus deditos de marfil tocaban inexpertamente las teclas claras y oscuras de un hermoso piano de cola con acabados dorados. Desesperada por la situación que vivía empezó a mover sus manos frenéticamente sobre el caro piano, creando así un insoportable ruido en lugar de una dulce melodía. Las grandes manos de su padre detuvieron su abrupto ataque, tomando suavemente las manitas de la niña, que volteo a verlo sin ninguna expresión en su níveo rostro.

-Sakura-chan, tengo que salir a un viaje de negocios, pórtate bien ¿vale?

La primogénita Haruno simplemente asintió a pesar de no creer en las palabras de su padre, después de todo tenía un par de orejas las cuales sabía usar muy bien. Su papá le dio un beso en la frente a modo de despedida, tomo su gabardina negra y su sombrero café y salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo.

Sakura se levanto del taburete forrado con seda rosa sobre el cual estaba sentada y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontró a su madre arrodillada, llorando a un lado de la alacena de madera traída directamente desde Brasil.

-Sakura, iremos a dar un paseo en el carro, prepárate- ordeno fríamente su mamá.

La niña, captando la idea que su madre quería darle se dirigió a su habitación, tomo su pequeño abrigo suizo de color rojo y fue directamente a su gran juguetero a elegir una muñeca, tomo su favorita, una muy bonita y antigua, que en un momento debió de haber pertenecido a una familia de la realeza europea, los rubios bucles caían en una ordenada cascada, enmarcando la sonriente carita de fina y cara porcelana, los ojos azules perecían resplandecer con un brillo que hasta el mismo sol envidiaría, haciendo juego con el delicado vestido de holanes morados que usaba.

-¿Llevaras de nuevo a Ino-chan?- pregunto la mujer.

Sakura solamente asintió.

Ambas subieron al carro, la pelirrosa mayor al mando del volante y la menor en los asientos de atrás, con el cabello revuelto por el viento que entraba por la ventana abierta.

-Okka-san- llamo Sakura a su madre.

-¿Si?- pregunto dándole a entender que la escuchaba.

-Quiero un hermanito.

La mujer tardo en responderle.

-Ya hemos hablado muchas veces de esto Sakura, sabes que yo ya no puedo tener bebes.

-Pero otto-san si puede.

La ojicafé tenso todos sus músculos y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, para luego escupir ácidamente:

-Ese ya no sería mi hijo.

-Pero si mi hermano.

-¡Cállate! No quiero que vuelvas a decir nada más sobre tener un hermano ¿entendiste?- rugió enfurecida.

La pequeña no dijo nada, dirigió sus ojitos verdes al inexpresivo rostro de la muñeca que cargaba, fue en ese momento que sintió que nada de lo que le proporcionaban sus padres valía la pena, de nada servían las costosas clases de piano y ballet, ni la ropa y juguetes traídas del extranjero, ni los viajes a lugares exóticos y visitas a parques de diversiones, no si la acompañaban sus nanas y no sus padres, ella tenía muchos lujos que cualquiera niña de su edad envidiaría, pero no conocía el amor fraternal, la mayoría del tiempo dudaba que sus padres se acordaran de ella, siempre la tenían a cargo de nanas e institutrices de alta categoría y cuando eran las vacaciones escolares y los tres se podían reunir, no había día en el que no pelearan, el tema de esta vez: un hijo fuera del matrimonio por parte de su padre.

Sus padres le negaban su amor

Su madre le negaba un hermano

Se sentía sola

Y a nadie parecía importarle

.

_Pobre niña rica_

.

Arrojo la representación de sus problemas. Arrojo la muñeca fuera del carro. Su mamá no lo noto, y si lo hizo no le importo. No se detuvo para recoger la muñeca. Ambas oyeron a lo lejos como la fina porcelana se hacía pedazos contra el pavimento.

Y no les importo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡CRASH!**

El sonido de algo romperse llamo la atención del viejo hombre que hurgaba en el bote de basura, buscando algo útil que pudiera vender para comprar comida. Sus negros ojos se dirigieron hacia el objeto que pudo identificar como una muñeca, con cautela se acerco para recogerla, solamente se le había roto la manita derecha, por lo demás estaba en buen estado, con delicadeza la guardo en su bolso y siguió buscando cosas entre los desperdicios, recordando un suceso extrañamente parecido.

_._

_Flash Back_

_._

_Maito Gai no era un hombre afortunado, recientemente había perdido todo lo que tenía: su querida esposa Maiya y su hijo Lee habían muerto en aquel terrible accidente automovilístico, él sobrevivió de milagro, pero entro en una profunda depresión que causo que perdiera su trabajo, las deudas lo absorbieron y el banco le embargo su casa. Actualmente vivía en un refugio de indigentes, tratando de ganarse la vida como pepenador._

_Un día como cualquier otro estaba rebuscando en la basura objetos que no estuvieran en tal mal estado, con algo de brusquedad movió una gran bolsa de desperdicios, de inmediato el lloriqueo de un bebe inundo el lugar, causando un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro._

_Con cuidado tomo al infante entre sus brazos, pudiendo apreciar los rasgos que denotaban su origen chino, sus cabellitos castaños y las mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto._

_Una gran calidez se le instalo en el pecho, tomo su bolso y se marcho con el pequeñito, arrullándolo suavemente._

_-Ya, ya, no llores, todo estará bien- susurraba caminando despacio._

_Oculta entre las bolsas de basura, una mujer castaña lloraba en silencio, viendo como el desconocido se alejaba. _

_._

_Fin del Flash Back_

_._

-Seguro que la llama de mi pequeña TenTen brillara como nunca cuando vea la muñeca- pensó el hombre con una sonrisa deslumbrante dirigiéndose a su hogar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo la pequeña más linda del mundo?

-¡Otto-chan, llegaste temprano!- saludo enérgica una pequeña castaña de 8 años.

-¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?- pregunto el pelinegro sacando de un bolso unas cuantas rebanadas de jamón y un diminuto paquete de rebanadas de pan.

-Intento aprender a leer- contesto sencillamente la niña, sentada en lo que pretendía ser una precaria cama, que en realidad era un viejísimo colchón sobre unos cuantos cartones sucios.

-¡Así se hace pequeña, aviva la llama de tu juventud!

-¡Aun soy una niña!- se quejo suavemente, riendo por lo bajo.

-¡Con mayor razón!

-Otto-chan, quiero ir a la escuela.

-Pero… ¿ya tienes la edad suficiente para entrar?- cuestiono bromeando Maito mientras preparaba unos sándwiches para la comida y cena.

-Otto-chan, se supone que debí de haber entrado hace un año- se quejo con un puchero.

-Ya lo se TenTen.

Para Maito Gai el verdadero problema es que no tenía el dinero suficiente para solventar los gastos de la escuela, eran demasiadas cosas: cuadernos, lápices, colores, reglas, libros, uniformes, zapatos, tenis, mochila y la cuota escolar; y ellos apenas si tenían para llevarse unos cuantos alimentos a la boca. Aparte de eso, había un problema mucho mayor y más importante que lo preocupaba cada día más.

-Luego hablamos de eso, ven a comer que esto ya esta listo.

-¡Haaai!

Con dificultad y tambaleándose la infanta se levanto del colchón, acercándose lentamente a una silla cerca de la mesa, pues cojeaba de la pierna derecha desde que había aprendido a caminar.

Maito tuvo que contener las ganas de sonreír tristemente al verla.

-Oh, lo olvidaba ¡Mira lo que te traje, espero que haga resplandecer aun mas tu hermosa llama!- dijo sacando de su morral la hermosa muñeca que se había encontrado.

-¡Sugoi, es bellísima!- sonrió con los ojos brillando de la emoción.

-El único problemita que tiene es este- indico sosteniendo en una mano a la muñeca y en la otra su brazo- pero se que aun así la cuidaras mucho.

-Ese no es un problema- hablo recibiendo el juguete.

Con delicadeza acomodo los revueltos cabellos rubios, y con un ágil movimiento se quito un cintillo con el que amarraba su cabello en dos graciosos chonguitos, para poder sujetar con el listón el brazo a la muñeca.

"Se parece a mi, ambas estamos rotas"

Y una sonrisa se poso en sus labios mientras acicalaba con cariño el vestido de holanes morados.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola a todo ser que este leyendo esto! (si es que alguien lo esta haciendo)

Esta es mi primera historia en el mundo de Naruto, la verdad yo no acostumbro a escribir cosas tan pequeñas como esta, pero primero quería probar si logre adaptar de la mejor forma los personajes de Naruto con este pequeño y hermosos corto. A lo mucho serán dos o tres capítulos de la misma magnitud.

¿Y bien? ¿Merezco un review?


End file.
